The truth about Romo Lampkin
by frakkintalos
Summary: This follows Romo Lampkin as he meets his mentor Joseph Adama, influences President Adar and reveals his true self.


**The truth about Romo Lampkin**

Chapter One

A fresh-faced figure approached the receptionist in a spacious mahogany-ladened office. The receptionist lifted his nose from the file cabinet drawer and positioned his glasses with his right ring finger. "May I help you?"

The figure removed a letter from an envelope, unfolded it, and placed it on the desk. The receptionist eyed the paper with disdain. Slowly his expression changed and his eyes peered over the rim of his glasses to stare at the figure. "Oh. I'm sorry. We didn't expect you so soon."

Joseph Adama sat behind a huge desk covered with law textbooks and legal pads. Broken pencils were sprawled all over the office. The room was filled with smoke. Joe Adama smiled at the figure in his doorway, "Come in. Have a...find a seat." He snickered and placed his cigar firmly in his teeth and spoke through it. "You'll have to excuse the mess. I'm not used to entertaining. Most... Who am I kidding? All my clients are either incapable of visiting me or wish to remain inconspicuous." He smirked, "Of course you knew that already." He cleared a chair and offered it to the figure that approached and sat. Adama continued, "I read those articles you wrote about me for your college newsletter." He sat in his chair and leaned forward searching his desk for something, "which is why I asked to see you." Recognition spread across his face and he raised a cigar box from toppling textbooks. He opened the box and extended it toward the figure who reached forward. "Go ahead kid, have a cigar. You're gonna go far." Adama began to scan his desk again, "I apologize. At the moment, I cannot find my cutter. You'll have to bite off the end." He reached in his pocket and extended his silver lighter toward the other's cigar and lit it.

Adama sat back and cracked his knuckles behind his head, "It's obvious from what you've written that you don't like me very much." He puffed his cigar, "That's alright. You're not alone." Adama inhaled deeply, "You're very passionate about the law and justice. In time, what you'll realize is that I am right about the law. It is a crucible meant to burn away all the facts and reveal victory or the truth, whichever you desire. Stay true to the law and it will stay true to you." He stood and walked around the desk gesturing to the door. "I've got one more thing to say and then I'll let you go." Adama placed his hand on the figure's shoulder, "Justice is a matter of perspective. We're all guilty of something."

The door shut and Romo Lampkin found himself standing in the reception lobby of Joseph Adama's law office, alone. He wondered what the great defender of "the worst of the worst" wanted with him. After the meeting, he still wasn't sure. He smiled and reached in his pocket. When he removed his hand, he turned it over and was holding Joe Adama's engraved cigar cutter. The inscription read: Yours forever, Evelyn.

Chapter Two

Romo Lampkin sat patiently in the office of the president of the Twelve colonies. He wondered if he would be waiting long when the door opened and President Adar entered.

"Ah, hello mister...err"

"Lampkin, sir. Romo Lampkin." He extended his hand and the president grasped it. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may be causing. A person in your position is very busy. As I'm sure you were told before entering I'm here regarding the teacher's strike. I'm also sure you find it strange that I'm here at all."

The president smiled, "You are correct on all points."

It was now Lampkin's turn to smile, "Then allow me to cut to the chase." Romo placed an envelope on the president's desk. Adar folded back the envelope flap and removed the contents. His face turned pale. Lampkin's eyes peered over the rim of his glasses, "I believe we have an understanding now." Adar nodded. "Good. Now on to business."

Once Lampkin finished explaining the details of his visit, Adar stood up and said, "I won't do it. The last time I used the military to resolve a civilian problem," he paused his voice filled with remorse. "I've regretted that decision everyday since. I have the names of the victims in my desk." He removed a sheet of paper from his drawer and slammed it on his desk.

Lampkin sighed and said, "Your secretary of Education is a very lovely woman."

Adar's patience waned, "What has that got to do with it?"

Romo leaned forward, "Let me put it to you this way. Which sound bite would you like to hear on the news this evening? 'President Adar issued an edict today that military action would be taken against the protesters.' Or perhaps 'President Adar is sleeping with the enemy.'"

Adar frowned, "This is blackmail."

Lampkin smiled, "No Mr. President these are possible futures but unlike so many others you have the choice."

--

The evening newscast continued as Romo leaned back into his sofa. He clasped his hands and placed them behind his head. He began to doze off when something from the broadcast caught his attention.

"President Adar issued an order today that military action would be used to resolve the teacher's strike." The image changed and Richard Adar filled the screen, "The violence must be stopped. This recent episode that put two police officers in the hospital has left me with no alternatives. Peaceful demonstration is acceptable but this administration will not allow teachers to act like criminals." The image changed again to a commentator, James Mcmanus, "I think this is a foolish move. After the last debacle when Adar involved the military, he should have learned his lesson. Many innocent..." Romo lowered the volume and started to rest his eyes. It had been a very trying day.

The light of the monitor filled the room while the newscast continued. Lampkin felt sleep approach and allowed it to overtake him. He began to dream. He walked through the doors of an opera house. He'd never seen anything like it before. In the atrium there was a network of staircases, all leading to a series of doors. Romo opened one set. It revealed an auditorium filled with seats and a stage. The stage was well-lit, almost blinding. Columns on the back wall held several drapes from the ceiling to the floor. Oddly, they were not evenly spaced. On the left, there were seven banners and on the right, four. In between the sets there was one banner, making a total of twelve. Romo approached the stage. From stage left Romo saw his cat, Lance, enter. It stopped in front of the single banner and sat. At the base of the stage, there was a staircase and Romo stepped up and on to the stage. He walked over to the cat, knelt down, and Lance spoke, "This spot is for you, Romo."

As is the nature of dreams Romo was not surprised to start a conversation with a cat. So he played along, "Really. So why exactly is that spot for me?"

The cat was not amused, "Romo, you are a cylon."

Romo looked at himself, "Looks to me like I'm flesh and bone. How can I be a cylon?"

"All this has happened before and all this will happen again. Don't you read your scripture? You have been a cylon from the beginning. In fact, you are the Alpha cylon the first of the original models to be awoken. I am your trigger."

Romo was a bit unsettled. He had never had a dream like this or felt he could ever dream up such a preposterous idea. The cat eyed him and said, "Cat got your tongue." Romo chuckled.

Lance continued, "On your left are seven cylon models that have evolved from the present era of humanity. The four on the right were models designed from the previous era and programmed to ease the transition into the next. You have always been. Every era is different but eventually all converge together and a program is initiated. For this era, the seven have decided to eradicate their creators. A bold move and probably not the best plan but there it is. You will need to leave Caprica. Whatever transport you choose will be protected. The hybrids will make sure of that."

Romo was very confused. The cat was perturbed, "Romo, wake up humanity's children have come home."

Romo rubbed his eyes and shook his head. It hurt. "What a strange dream? I'll never eat Tauron again." Romo noticed Lance sitting on the coffee table staring at him. Considering the dream, Lampkin chuckled. Lance continued to stare. Romo leaned in closer, "What do you want?"

"It wasn't a dream Romo," Lampkin rubbed his eyes and wondered if he had just heard his cat respond. "We can't wait any longer. Humanity's children have come home."

Chapter Three

"Ever since the death of Laura Roslin, Adama has gone mad," Caprica Six held Hera close to her. Baltar was out of breath from running through the forest terrain. "You must keep up Gaius. We don't have that much of a head start."

Gaius smirked, "I'm sorry, my dear. But I lack your cylon physique. What were you saying, again?"

Six continued, "The Alliance is broken. Adama blames the Cylon for the death of Roslin." There were echoes in the distance. "Hurry. We must reach the Opera house. The Five are waiting."

--

Athena was inconsolable, "They took her! They took our child!!"

Helo had just entered the tent with a squad of marines in tow, "I will find Hera. Just tell me. Where do you think they are taking her?"

Athena's eyes were swollen and filled with rage, "They must be going to the ruins Anders found. From the recon photos, it looks similar to the Opera house in my visions."

Helo turned to the squad, "Alright. Move out."

Athena grabbed Helo's arm, "I'm coming with you."

--

"What the frak have I done?" Saul Tigh was crouching behind a knoll.

Tory flashed a knowing smile, "What you needed to do. What you were meant to do."

Tigh shook his head, "I gave them Hera. Why would I do that?" Saul began to question if he had been bewitched by the cylon Caprica Six. He would do anything for her, anything to protect her.

Tory grabbed his arm, "Come on. I can feel it calling."

Tigh's eye widened, "Yeah, me too."

--

Galen Tyrol stepped through the corroded doors of the ruins. Something was driving him. To what end, he could not say. The place felt familiar somehow. It reminded him of the Temple of the Five.

There were no systems or electronics but the area buzzed. The vines that covered the room seem to glow and intensify when he approached.

He felt a presence and turned. A voice spoke, "Welcome home brother."

--

Anders turned to Kara, "It's just over that ridge."

She signaled the squad to fan out and cover their flank, "This is it, Sam. Time to get some answers."

Anders shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah about that. Are we ever going to talk about us?"

As they came over the ridge Starbuck spotted Caprica Six and Baltar entering the structure. "Not now Sam. I think they had Hera."

Before Sam could continue Kara took off down the hill. Sam grunted and followed her. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they were obstructed by a large door. Kara felt it. It reminded her of how the Raiders and Basestar felt. The metal was similar, almost like skin, alive somehow. There was movement from all around them and they heard the marines in the distant screaming and firing their weapons and then silence. The doors opened and released air.

From the shadows, figures approached. To Kara's surprise, it was Tigh, Tory, and Tyrol. They parted and another figure emerged from the shadows, "Kara Thrace. You are the harbinger of Death. Are you not?" Romo Lampkin smirked, "Let's go bring Humanity to its end."


End file.
